The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical networks, and more specifically, to managing and optimizing electrical networks.
An electrical network (e.g., a power grid) may include a number of electrical components (e.g., power sources, transmission or distribution lines, transformers, capacitors, switches, and similar components) that may work together to produce, convert, and transmit electrical power throughout the electrical network. Many modern electrical networks are electronically managed by at least one controller (e.g., an industrial control system (ICS), a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system, or similar controller or control system). The controller may generally receive information regarding the state of the electrical network via sensors or “smart” electrical components (e.g., power sources, transformers, capacitors, or similar electrical components) having built-in sensors distributed throughout the network. Moreover, the controller may send instructions (e.g., control signals) to certain electrical components to alter the behavior of the electrical network based on the received information such that certain objectives may be accomplished. For example, a controller may determine (e.g., based on information from one or more sensors or components in the electrical network) that a power source in a feeder of an electrical network is not providing sufficient power to meet demand. Accordingly, the controller may send control signals to the power source to instruct the power source to provide sufficient power such that the demand may be met. Unfortunately, existing systems lack a means for managing and prioritizing multiple objectives that may, at times, be in conflict with one another.